bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Faulz Gaza
Faulz Gaza is the Master Squad Team Leader who loves to inflict mental pain on others. Character History Early Life Faulz Gaza and rest the Master Squad awaken after their 3000-year slumber from Rome, Italy to attack humans and feed off of their desires.Madame X Unleashed Master Squad Faulz Gaza was playing a board game with fellow Team Leaders Steel Woodman and Rocky Puchman. He was offended when Steel Woodman promptly discarded the game in response but was consoled by Azald to forget that dull game and look forward to the heart-pounding activity that awaited. Faulz Gaza watched Rocky Puchman commence the Monster Game on Earth with the other Master Squad, and was shocked to see him be defeated by Earth's warriors: the Madame X Rangers.Steel Woodman's Revenge Concuring with Master Zedd and Rocky Puchman's sentiment that this newfound resistance provided an excitement to the Monster Game, Faulz Gaza noted their recent stages to have lacked in challenge having been so easily destroyed along with the prey they contained. Faulz Gaza would pitted against Rocky Puchman in a competition to execute the Monster Game on Earth by Master Zedd, who promised a reward for the one who amused him the most.Taking Care of Business Personality A cunning and crafty individual, Faulz Gaza prefers to use slightly complicated plans to mentally traumatize his prey as opposed to his fellow team leader. Though he appeared loyal to Master Zedd, he actually despised him for destroying his home planet and has been plotting his downfall ever since. In truth, he has no loyalty to anyone but himself, working with others only when they are useful to his plans. Profile *Height: 205 cm(41.0 m:Giant) *Weight: 194 kg(388.0 t:Giant) *Medal Slot: Left Shoulder Powers and Abilities Normal *Faulz Gaza has great skills in fencing. *Faulz Gaza's Half Mechanical Body can make him survive in any kind of planet. Arsenal *'Phase Ticker': His weapon that have two uses. Cho Hand Gun mode which can shoot bullets, charge beam shot or a flash that making his opponent unconscious. Electrical Rapier mode use in close range battle. Notes *His design bears a strong resemblance with Study Brain from Liveman and Study Monster from Battle Fever J. *Faulz Gaza has to take five continue medals in order to grow into a giant. **His coins were the only ones Naria didn't kiss, due to her being disgusted by his betrayal. **And when he grows, instead of thanking Jazzi Mele, he thanks Zedd. *His backstory as a mechanical character who secretly held grudge to the main villain is similar to Frax from [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Time_Force Power Rangers Time Force]. However, unlike Frax, we never see hints of his grudge until later. **His hatred for Master Zedd for destroying his planet is similar to Heckyl's hatred for Lord Arcanon for destroying Sentai 6, except that Faulz Gaza is far less redeemable and more selfish. See Also *Quval - Super Sentai counterpart in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Madame X Series Category:Sentai Villains Category:Organization Category:Fusion Era